Blanc
by Kumaginsky
Summary: Le blanc est une couleur effroyable. Death fic !


_**Disclamer: Cette fiction est basée sur l'univers de Death note qui ne m'appartient pas du tout**_

 _ **Il est préférable d'avoir lu ou vu death note avant car cette histoire ce passe après la fin du manga et donc est remplit de SPOILERS. Vous êtes prévenus ^^**_

 _ **Rating: j'hésite entre T et M vu que c'est une Death fic...si vous n'aimez pas voir les personnages mourir, partez jouer à Adibou ou regarder Dora (je rigole évidemment...lol...hum...)**_

 ** _Il est possible qu'il reste des fautes prévenez moi et je les corrigerai ^^_**

* * *

 _ **Blanc**_

Blanc, tout est blanc.

Pourquoi en est-il arrivé là ? Comment ? Il se retrouve si seul.

Blanc

Cette pseudo-couleur l'insupporte au plus haut point. Il est blanc, comme les murs, comme le sol.

Blanc

Il voit Lidner, Rester et Gevanni, ceux qui le considèrent comme leur chef. N'avaient-ils pas remarqué qu'il n'avait que 17 ans ? Que derrière le mur qu'il s'était forgé il était humain ? Que toutes les personnes qu'il aimait avaient disparues ? Et surtout, n'avaient-ils pas remarqué, qu'il pouvait...aimer ?

En réalité, IL avait gagné.Kira. Ce monstre. Celui qui a ôté la vie de milliers de personnes, celle de L, celle de Mello. IL a gagné, il a tué Near. Le petit génie est vivant, mais mort à l'intérieur.

IL les a vaincu.

Maintenant, il est 22h30. Lidner et Gevanni rentrent chez eux tandis que Rester propose au petit albinos de venir dormir chez lui. D'habitude, Near reste dormir au quartier général et celui-ci sait que son supérieur déteste les changements. Mais le Commandant Rester connaît le petit génie blanc mieux que n'importe qui.

Celui-ci refusa catégoriquement, comme Rester s'en doutait. Mais avait-il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le petit garçon tout blanc?

Le blanc est une couleur horrible quand on y pense. Blanc, la couleur du vide, du Néant.

Le Commandant accepte malgré lui le fait que le génie dorme seul.

On dit que le blanc est la couleur de la pureté, mais peut-on être un être pur, lorsqu'on décide de tuer quelqu'un ? Le blanc fait mal aux yeux fatigués de Near, il ne veux plus le voir. Il veut le voir lui, l'étincelle de couleur de sa vie monochrome, le fauve brûlant de son enfance d'oiseau gelé, il veut voir Mello, celui qui modifiait sa vie comme il l'entendait alors que lui vivait sans arrêt la même journée, celui qui était libre alors que lui était emprisonné.

Pourquoi était-il parti ? Est-ce que battre Kira valait réellement la peine de mourir s'il reste un survivant ? Near ne veut pas de survivant. Il ne veut pas avoir survécu. C'est tellement injuste. Mello aimait autant la justice que L, que Near. Pourquoi, sont-ils morts puisqu'ils avaient le même but ?

Le Blanc est insupportable. L'albinos sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. C'est la première fois qu'il pleure réellement depuis les farces douteuses de Mello à l'orphelinat. C'était bien l'orphelinat. Pourquoi n'y est-il pas resté ? Pourquoi l'a t-on forcé à risquer sa vie déjà ? Il veut y retourner, avec Mello et Matt, se réveiller le matin à cause d'un seau d'eau renversé sur sa tête, devoir subir les insultes de Mello, qui lui faisaient du bien en réalité, et les sons de la console portable de son acolyte. Il veut revoir Linda, lui dire que ses dessins sont biens faits, voir même magnifiques, comme il l'a toujours pensé mais jamais exprimé. Mais le génie blanc sait cela impossible. On ne fait pas revivre ceux qui ne vivent plus.

Mello s'est fait tué par Kira. Matt s'est fait tué par les gardes de Kira. Linda s'est sûrement faite tuée par Kira.

Il se sent coupable. Mello et Matt on tous fait pour le laisser arrêter ce criminel et se sont fait tuer. Linda a eu le malheur de donner des dessins et de montrer son lien avec lui à cet être inhumain s'est faite tuer.

Sans lui, ils auraient survécu.

Near est le tueur. Le Blanc les a tué.

Blanc, tout est blanc.

Bientôt, le Commandant Rester arrivera au quartier général, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser le jeune albinos seul.

L'albinos n'est plus blanc, comme les murs, comme le sol.

Rouge


End file.
